


A birthday wish

by Z_S64



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_S64/pseuds/Z_S64
Summary: Today is my Holmes' birthday so I've written a little something for her. 🙈😁 Hope you enjoy, sweetheart ❤ Happy birthday once more !
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	A birthday wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlockWatson_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/gifts).



The minute John finds himself outside 221b, he feels regret pour down his body like the rain. He's exhausted but he knows he has to do this and now or else, he will never be able to look into a mirror again without shame.

When he walks in, Sherlock's playing his violin. John knows him too well and so he knows that Sherlock tends to speak through music when feelings overwhelm him but he doesn't always understand what he's trying to say.

"You're early," Sherlock says, lowering the bow, sounding almost as exhausted as John feels.

"Hmm... Rosie fell asleep earlier than I thought."

"John... must you do this? You have a daughter who needs you. I think I'm fine enough now to be left unsupervised."

"Yeah, you may be. But I'm not ready to go through seeing you high again; don't think I'll ever be."

"I don't want you to be here because you feel obligated to look after me or because you feel responsible for my health."

"For a genius, you're really dumb sometimes, you know that?" Sherlock just blinks at him so John sighs and continues, "I'm not here because I feel like I have to. I'm here because I want to, because I care about you."

"John..."

"No, Sherlock. I'm serious. I already screwed up so much between us. And I know I can't fix what's already happened but I'm gonna try anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"What I did... back in the hospital. Sherlock, you didn't deserve any of it. I was just so angry and I took it all on you because I'm an idiot and anything was easier than accepting what really happened. I don't deserve your forgiveness or even being here after what I did. But as long as you let me, I'm gonna try and make it up to you."

"But I've already told you that it's ok. I did deserve it. I'm not angry with you."

"That's the point. You didn't deserve that. And I'm angry with myself and I will always be. I'll never forgive myself for that. Mary's death isn't your fault but it was easier to blame you than to admit that I screwed up my relationship with her as well."

"You're too hard on yourself."

"No. Stop this. Let me do the right thing for once, ok?"

Sherlock nods silently, he understands that John needs this.

"What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry. When you left, Mary was pretty much the only thing that kept me from putting a gun in my mouth and I couldn't just threw her away like trash just because you'd come back. Then she put a bullet in you and I found out who she really was. And it was over there and then. I should have left but I stayed, I had to stay because there was a child, an innocent baby and I couldn't abandon her, none of it was that baby's fault. And then everything got too complicated. I was angry with Mary and with myself but I took it all out on you and it was so wrong."

He has tears coming down his face now. It feels bitter but good. He is finally letting it all out. Sherlock may never want to see him again but he doesn't care anymore. They've shared something beautiful over the years and it means too much to him. He can't continue like this. He won't look at Sherlock and hide everything anymore. 

Sherlock gets up slowly and walks over. John finds himself in his arms before he knows. 

"It's ok," Sherlock whispers.

"It's not ok."

"No... but it is what it is."

***

It's Sherlock's birthday two days later. Molly insists that they all have cake. Sherlock protests at first but he's smiling once he finds eveyone he loves around him.

Even Mycroft can't keep his happiness hidden. Greg makes him and Molly laugh with his jokes as Mrs. Hudson showers Rosie with kisses.

He finds Sherlock looking at him and he's holding John's hand a minute later. He squeezes Sherlock's hand and smiles back when Rosie pulls on his trousers.

"Hey there." John picks her up and kisses her cheek. She bursts into giggles for a moment before noticing the detective. 

Sherlock smiles at her. "Hello little Watson."

She giggles again and reaches out for him and Sherlock holds her as if she's his own.

Greg nudges John with a grin on his face. " you know, you guys are a pretty beautiful family."

"Yeah, we really are."

Molly brings out the cake and Sherlock is about to blow the candles but molly interrupts him, "make a wish first."

Sherlock looks at John and smiles , " I've already got my wish." He says and blows the candles. Everyone claps, even Rosie and John Watson is the happiest man alive in that moment.


End file.
